Kompilasi dari Pengakuan
by synstropezia
Summary: Dari atensi dan anemone sampai surat dan elipsis, Iguro Obanai telah mengakui rupa-rupa hal yang tidak sempat ia ungkapkan kepada Kanroji Mitsuri. #FebruaryConfession #MonthlyFFA


**Kompilasi dari Pengakuan**

**Disclaimer: Koyoharu Gotoge.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event bulanan di Fanfiction Addict dengan tema, "Confession".**

* * *

**#1: Atensi dan Anemone**

* * *

Pagi ini, dan mungkin besoknya lagi gadis itu akan datang memasuki kelas dengan senyum ramahnya yang tidak pernah meredup.

Samar-samar dari barisan belakang tawanya yang renyah terdengar gembira, kemudian ia duduk di pojok kelas–menatapi langit musim dingin yang putihnya memudar seiring hari berlalu, atau barangkali membayangkan kereta berdogleg-dogleg dengan gerbong yang selalu menenggelamkannya dalam hiruk pikuk manusia–menyenangkan, kata dia kepada Shinobu Kocho yang bukan pejuang jarak, tetapi dapat membuat Shinobu tertawa.

Hanya dengan mendengarnya berkata, "menyenangkan" Shinobu dapat tertawa riang sekali, dan hanya dengan memperhatikannya pula Iguro Obanai sebahagia ini.

Seorang Kanroji Mitsuri pasti memiliki dunianya sendiri yang begitu luar biasa yang tidak dapat Iguro bayangkan, di mana Iguro itu sendiri pasti tidak pernah ada membuat anemone di atas mejanya ini mengakui cintanya yang tidak pernah luntur adalah sebuah kebenaran yang tulus, tetapi juga menyerah dan harapannya memudar.

Membiarkan bunga ini begitu saja layu, kemudian Iguro pandangi lamat-lamat dalam hari yang tahu-tahu sudah senja setiap kali Rengoku Kyoujuro mencari Kanroji dengan senyumannya yang lebar, dan dia pasti menemukannya sedangkan di sini Iguro kehilangan padahal tidak memiliki apa-apa.

* * *

**#2: Hujan dan Payung**

* * *

Sisa-sisa salju di sekolah dihapuskan oleh hujan yang turun dengan tidak terduga.

Rata-rata murid berlindung di bangunan sekolah menunggunya reda, sementara Kanroji memilih berdiri di depan sekolah–gerbang selalu terasa jauh ketika hujan turun. Iguro mengambil tempat yang sama dengan Kanroji–memang sengaja melakukannya, untuk memberikan payung yang masih ia simpan di dalam tas.

"Siapa sangka, ya, turun hujan."

Kanroji membuka percakapan. Dada Iguro berdebar-debar dalam irama yang naik-turun, melengkung, bujur sangkar, lingkaran kecil, besar, saat mengangguk mengiyakan Kanroji.

"Tahu begitu aku bawa payung. Atau kuterobos saja sekalian bermain hujan? Apa Iguro-_san_ suka melakukannya?"

Dalam satu hari Kanroji bertanya dua kali, dan mengajaknya berbincang sekali–benar-benar seperti bermimpi yang Iguro harap ia tidak pernah terbangun, jika benar demikian. Payung di tasnya Iguro sodorkan kepada Kanroji yang gagal paham. Namun, sebelum gadis bermata hijau cemerlang itu bertanya, Iguro malah berlari duluan menerobos hujan.

Berlari, yang lama-kelamaan sekadar berjalan secepat-cepatnya. Hujan memanglah bising. Namun, pendengaran Iguro tidak mungkin salah tangkap akan tawa Kanroji yang membuncah di belakang punggungnya, dan ia tertawa bersama Rengoku Kyoujuro.

Iguro sendiri tahu lambat laun hal ini pasti terjadi, sehingga ia sangat sengaja berjalan di depan mereka sekaligus berpura-pura tuli–melihat punggung Kanroji bersisian dengan Rengoku di hadapan matanya, hanya membuat Iguro menjadi-jadi untuk mengaku bahwa ia kehilangan.

(Tetapi setidaknya Iguro dapat mengaku bahwa ia tetap bahagia, karena Kanroji menggunakan payung pemberiannya dibandingkan berbagi dengan Rengoku)

* * *

**#3: Senja dan Terima Kasih**

* * *

Sejak kecil Iguro bisu, sehingga sewaktu Shinazugawa Sanemi menendang bola kaki yang nyaris mengenai Kanroji–tetapi berhasil Iguro hentikan–ia langsung pingsan tanpa berteriak kesakitan.

Kepalanya sudah dibalut perban ketika Iguro bangun di ranjang UKS. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore–lagi dan lagi tahu-tahu hari sudah senja. Iguro langsung beranjak membuka pintu. Koridor yang kosong bukanlah yang pertama kali menyambutnya, melainkan sesosok gadis jangkung yang membawa payung dengan ekspresi gelisah.

"Te-terima kasih telah meminjamkanku payung kemarin, dan Iguro-_san_ melindungiku dari bola yang Shinazugawa-_san_ tendang, bukan?"

Langit pun meminjamkan jingga warnanya untuk menyelimuti Iguro dengan kehangatan. Kanroji yang malu-malu menyerahkan payung tersebut, begitu pun Iguro yang refleks memalingkan wajah saat menerimanya, kemudian Kanroji membungkukkan badan mohon pamit yang perlahan-lahan eksistensinya ditelan oleh lorong koridor -seumur hidupnya baru sekali ini Iguro mengalami senja miliknya sendiri.

Memang bukan senja di bibir pantai yang keromantisnya dapat melelehkan langkah-langkah yang menapak pasir, ataupun sebuah senja yang sederhana dengan sepasang cangkir kopi berwarna kembar, dan Iguro sendiri tidak pernah mengharapkan salah satunya.

Senja milik Iguro ini hanyalah seperti senja pada umumnya -menawan, rawan, menanti-nanti kapan tenggelamnya untuk dilupakan oleh mereka yang menikmati. Jingga di hatinya kemudian memudar, dan semakin hanyut kala malam datang membawakan bulan sabit -begitu saja keindahannya yang semakin lama hanya berarti kecil sampai tiada.

Ke manakah jingga tersebut pamit, dan apakah Iguro dapat melihat sore miliknya terbit atau berubah, ia tidak peduli cara nasib bekerja karena Iguro tahu Kanroji hanya seperti kebetulan menemukan senja, sepintas memperhatikannya, sebelum berlalu lagi dan perlahan-lahan lupa.

Dibandingkan Kanroji, Iguro pun mengakui hatinya lebih berjodoh dengan senja karena mereka sama-sama sesaat, tetapi memiliki satu yang kentara yang membuat mereka kontras.

* * *

Senja kehilangan. Senja lantas menemukan malam.

Sedangkan Iguro tidak tahu ia kehilangan apa, tetapi dapat menemui dirinya yang kehilangan yang bertangan kosong; bahkan hingga detik ini.

* * *

**#4: Perpustakaan dan Buku Memasak Kue**

* * *

Dipaksa oleh pustakawan yang bakal melaporkannya bolos kemari kalau menolak membantu dia menjaga perpustakaan, Iguro berakhir mati bosan walaupun menumpuk meja dengan puluhan buku yang dipilih secara acak.

Membaca bukanlah hobinya, ditambah ia mengantuk sekali. Ketika pintu dibuka membuat angin dingin dari AC sempat keluar perpustakaan, Iguro nyaris saja tertidur apabila ia terlambat menyadari; Kanroji mengunjungi tempat ini seorang diri, lantas menghampiri Iguro yang buru-buru menepuk pipi.

"Permisi, Iguro-_san_. Aku ingin mencari buku cara memasak kue."

Kebetulan Iguro mengambil satu. Bukunya langsung diserahkan kepada Kanroji yang melebarkan senyum. Bisikan terima kasih darinya menjadi suara pertama yang Iguro dengar di perpustakaan, dan itu lebih candu sekaligus sendu apabila diucapkan di tempat sesunyi ini.

Candu, karena dibandingkan kata-kata yang menggunung dan bejibun pada buku-buku di sepanjang rak, Kanroji yang bukan berbentuk kata-kata–melainkan dibentuk oleh ruang, waktu, serta kasih sayang–akan lebih menghidupkan sunyi yang membosankan berkat kehadirannya yang paling lain, membuat Iguro dapat terjaga secara utuh sekaligus memeluk isi hatinya yang berbunga-bunga.

Tetapi juga sendu, karena setelah itu tidak akan ada suara yang lain selama satu jam, dua, tiga, atau bahkan sampai perpustakaan tutup di jam lima sore. Kanroji akan sepenuhnya sibuk mencatat beberapa resep yang diinginkan, dan dengan pandangan yang sengaja ditutup oleh komik ini Iguro hanya bisa menunggu Kanroji kembali berterima kasih padanya–mendengarnya untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum pulang pada kesepian.

"Iguro-_san_ sibuk?"

Atau mungkin dewi fortuna tahu Iguro ini kehilangan apa sebenarnya, kemudian membuat Iguro menggeleng secara spontan tetapi ia tidak tahu maupun yakin, dengan yang dilakukannya?

"Menurutmu lebih baik aku membuat _lamington_ atau _victoria sponge_?" Gambar ditunjukkan pada Iguro yang langsung menunjuk lamington. Lantas, seolah-olah paham mengapa Iguro jadi memiringkan kepala pipi Kanroji seketika bersemu.

"Apa Iguro-_san_ penasaran aku membuatnya untuk siapa? Ini–" Pintu yang terbuka memotong penjelasan Kanroji. Sosok Rengoku memasuki perpustakaan bertepatan dengan Kanroji yang mengembalikan bukunya pada Iguro–sekarang ia tidak penasaran lagi, dan sejak awal seharusnya sudah tahu.

"Eh, Mitsuri. Sedang apa di sini?"

"Pelajaran sejarah jam kosong. Karena aku bosan makanya kemari. Rengoku-senpai sendiri kenapa ke perpustakaan?"

"Muzan-_sensei_ menyuruhku mencari novel. Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di meja makan tadi pagi."

Lalu Kanroji berlalu. Membantu Rengoku mencari novel yang sekiranya bagus, dan peran Iguro hanyalah sebatas penjaga perpustakaan–tokoh sampingan semata, NPC, orang ketiga, atau terserah ingin menyebutnya apa. Meskipun nyaris setiap saat mendengar suara Kanroji, tetapi Iguro tidak betul-betul menganggapnya ada.

Suara itu untuk Rengoku, dan bukan Iguro yang tidak mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari Kanroji, karena ia memutuskan balik ke kelas usai membantu mencari novel. Memang sebagai gantinya Kanroji mengatakan, "Besok aku akan kemari", tetapi Iguro sudah tak berjaga. Kanroji pun akan mengobrol dengan Douma–pustakawan yang mengancamnya tadi–mengenai kue untuk Rengoku. Pilihan _lamington_ bisa saja tergantikan, atau seolah-olah hanya petunjuk dari mimpi yang sesat.

Iguro lebih menyukai Kanroji yang mengatakan bahwa ia membuatnya untuk Rengoku secara langsung, daripada Iguro harus mengakuinya sebagai sakit hati, karena ia tahu dari memahaminya menggunakan matanya yang selalu melihat Kanroji, bahkan meskipun mereka menjadi jarak dan pandangan Iguro tak sampai kepadanya.

* * *

**#5: Amplop dan Kertas**

* * *

Bagi tunawicara seperti Iguro, membuat surat cinta dapat menjadi alternatif yang baik untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya secara jelas.

Namun, membuatnya dari keinginan Iguro yang walaupun samar siapa tahu dapat menjadi kepastian, entah mengapa sulit sekali dilakukan. Sudah puluhan kertas yang berakhir di tong sampah. Iguro pasti membenci seluruh kalimat yang ia tuangkan ke dalam kertas, seakan-akan dirinya dan secarik surat memang ditakdirkan bermusuhan.

"_Akhirnya aku tetap memilih lamington. Maaf kemarin langsung pergi begitu saja._"

Teringat akan percakapan mereka yang sering kali hanya sepenggal itu, apakah Iguro diberikan ilham untuk menceritakan perihal lamington, membuatnya, atau bagaimana? Jenuh dengan tembok Iguro mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar. Haruskah ia mencoba memberikan anemone sekali lagi? Bunga yang lain? Atau mencari alternatif baru dalam mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu"?

Apakah "memilih" dan "tetap" yang harus Iguro gunakan, ataukah "maaf" dan "pergi" yang berarti mengakhiri segala-galanya?

Kereta musim dingin di tengah sore yang menuju musim semi tanpa senja menjadi alternatif baru yang terpikirkan oleh Iguro, karena dari kata "memilih" dan "tetap" Iguro memang menemukan Kanroji, tetapi di manakah dirinya sendiri yang apabila tak ada, maka sama saja dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Salju dan sakura memiliki jarak -sama halnya dengan biru langit serta angkasa jingga dalam waktu kedatangannya yang mengandung selisih tertentu. Inilah satu-satunya alternatif untuk menggantikan, "Aku mencintaimu", dan cara menggambarkan mereka yang selalu berbatas, bersekat, juga berpisah, daripada memaksakan kalimat itu yang menjadi sia-sia padahal baik Iguro maupun Kanroji tak pernah dilukiskan bersama.

Dengan kalimat "Aku mencintaimu" yang terakhir Iguro pun mengawali tulisannya, dan menggunakan kata-kata, "Maaf telah mencintaimu" yang pertama surat beramplop putih tersebut diakhiri–ditutup rapat oleh kebisuan Iguro yang sebenarnya tidak menyangka; kenapa entah itu mengaku atau diam semuanya bersekutu melukai dia?

* * *

**#6: Surat dan ...**

* * *

Hal yang paling Iguro tidak sangka untuk hari ini, yaitu sekarang adalah tanggal empat belas Februari di mana harum cokelat, dan harum dari buket penuh kasih berpendar menguatkan wewangian romansa.

Bahkan setelah keromantisan antar cokelat yang saling bertukar, tawa cerah, dan candaan yang terjadi, bayang-bayang valentine itu belum menghilang dari dada Iguro yang berdesir–nyeri, karena hari selalu saja sudah senja setiap kali ia memiliki urusan dengan Kanroji. Surat tersebut masih rapat-rapat menutup diri. Mendekam di dalam tas yang sedari tadi Iguro buka, untuk sekadar mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

Memang Iguro bodoh–dia akui itu dengan berlapang dada. Kesempatan terakhirnya baru saja lenyap sepuluh menit lalu. Iguro membiarkan Kanroji dipanggil oleh salah seorang OSIS–mereka punya rapat penting, yang pentingnya jelas sekali melebihi kehadiran Iguro yang berdiri di belakang Kanroji; batal menepuk pundaknya, menggeleng lemah ketika ditanya oleh senyuman Kanroji yang masih ramah.

"_Jika itu penting jam lima sore aku sudah selesai rapat, kok. Iguro-san pergi saja ke ruang OSIS."_

Waktu benar-benar malas berlari. Melihatnya merangkak -jarum jam panjang di antara angka empat dan lima, sedangkan yang pendek masih di di enam–Iguro menggerakkan gigi akibat ketidaksabaran.

_SREKKK ..._

"Makin bawel aja itu guru. Palanya minta di-_sleeding_."

Pintu kelas digeser oleh Kaigaku, diikuti oleh Ume dan Gyutaro membuat gerakan Iguro mendadak kikuk. Bagaimanapun itu ia hanya perlu berpikir untuk keluar kelas. Sekuat tenaga Iguro berlari menuju pintu di dekat meja guru -geng Kaigaku masuk lewat pintu kedua, menyambung dengan barisan bangku paling belakang–akan tetapi Gyutaro lebih cepat dalam menangkap pergelangan Iguro. Menghentikan tunawicara malang ini kabur seenak jidat.

"Mau ke mana lo? Kebetulan, sih, mood gue lagi jelek. Jadi samsak sebentar, dong." Tidak bisa. Tenaga Gyutaro terlalu kuat membuat Iguro tak berdaya. Perlahan tetapi pasti Kaigaku mendekat sembari meninju telapak tangannya–pemanasan sebelum menghajar cecunguk cupu bermasker ini.

Sebelum pukulan pertama dilayangkan, semprotan lada Iguro keluarkan dari kantong celana yang diarahkannya pada Gyutaro. Nyaris saja Kaigaku menjadi korban kedua, apabila tinjunya tidak duluan menghantam pipi Iguro membuat sang korban terkapar. Ditemani sebungkus _pocky_ cokelat Ume pun menontoni bosnya, Kaigaku, dan kakak kandungnya, Gyutaro, beraksi menghajar Iguro habis-habisan sambil bersorak-sorai.

"Ada apa, Gur? Masa cuma segini perlawanan lo?" tanya Kaigaku memprovokasi. Sesekali Iguro sempat melayangkan tinju. Namun, semuanya meleset membuat Kaigaku meludahinya–habis-habisan merendahakan Iguro yang kian nyalang.

"Teriak, dong, bangsat. Bosenin banget."

"Suaranya pending, tuh! Padahal lo ga perlu malu-malu lagi sama kita." Ume tertawa mengejek. Toh. Sejak kelas satu SMA Iguro adalah bahan bulan-bulanan mereka. Hanya saja Kanroji terlalu ikut campur. Mumpung sekretaris OSIS itu sibuk rapat, sedikit melampiaskan "rindu" tidaklah apa-apa, bukan?

"Kita ini enggak nyentuh lo gara-gara lagi asik sama yang lain. Tapi, ya, pada akhirnya balik-balik juga ke lo. Seneng banget, ya, dihajar?" Pengakuan sepihak dari Kaigaku jelas sekali omong kosong. Tetapi sekeras apa pun Iguro berusaha ia kalah lagi. Wajahnya penuh memar. Surat untuk Kanroji ... bagaimana Iguro memberikannya dengan keadaan yang sekarang?

"_By the way_ sekarang ini valentine. Lo enggak ada niat kasih Kanroji surat cinta atau apa gitu?" Seolah-olah tahu Ume menyeringai. Kebetulan ia sempat menyaksikan sesuatu yang sesuatu sekali. Bahu kakaknya Ume tarik pelan. Membisikkan penjelasan singkat yang langsung Gyutaro sampaikan pada Kaigaku.

"Oi, Iguro. Mau tahu sesuatu yang menarik?" Rambut hitamnya dijambak kasar. Firasat Iguro buruk. Mata _heterochromia_ itu menajam yang bagi Kaigaku membuatnya muak–tak tanggung-tanggung langsung ditonjok sebelah.

"Kanroji sedang ada di bagian loker sepatu bareng Rengoku. Gue rasa bakal terjadi sesuatu."

Dengan sengaja Kaigaku melemahkan pertahanannya agar Iguro dapat menerobos. Ternyata Kanroji selesai duluan. Salahnya yang tidak berani meminta kontak gadis berambut kepang dua itu, juga kebodohannya sendiri yang baru Iguro sadari ketika berlari menerobos koridor–harusnya mereka mengobrol lebih banyak, sebelum Iguro menyadari kalimat, "Maaf karena telah mencintaimu".

_Kepada, Kanroji Mitsuri-san_

_Sebelumnya maaf karena mendadak menuliskanmu surat. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa kamu adalah orang yang baik sejak awal kita bertemu, di kelas satu. Kanroji-san mengajakku mengobrol saat anak-anak yang lain menjauhi serta mengejekku. Meskipun hanya sebentar, tetapi terima kasih telah melakukannya untukku setiap hari._

Semakin Iguro berlari dengan kakinya yang agak pincang, dan tatapan nanar tak tertahankan, surat di genggamannya ini isinya seperti berhamburan–memasuki ingatan Iguro membuat ia merasa seolah-olah tidak mungkin tersampaikan, sehingga melekat di benak Iguro saja daripada bernasib dilupakan–dibandingkan nanti terhapuskan begitu saja.

_Semenjak mengenal Kanroji-san, akhirnya aku memiliki sesuatu yang bisa kuanggap penting. Tidak hanya belajar setiap hari sampai waktu istirahat pun dipakai belajar, tetapi Kanroji-san yang mengajakku mengobrol juga sama pentingnya dengan belajar. Itu sangat menyenangkan, dan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu._

Puluhan anak tangga terasa menjadi ratusan. Surat cintanya yang singkat yang Iguro tulis dalam kepala akan segera berakhir, sementara kenangan tahun lalu kian jelas seakan-akan Iguro mengalaminya lagi. Tentang Kanroji yang tidak ragu mengganggu Iguro belajar di jam istirahat. Memujinya, karena mempunyai kepintaran yang hebat sehingga dapat memasuki sekolah umum. Kanroji yang tersenyum, tertawa, dan selalu saja kedua hal itu yang Iguro ingat.

Bagaimana dengan kenangan di liburan musim panas, gugur, dingin, dan semi? Iguro tidak memiliki satu pun yang bersama Kanroji. Seluruh hari-harinya ia habiskan dengan mengerjakan PR, les privat, mempelajari materi baru, bahkan mempersiapkan tes masuk universitas–semua demi melihat Kanroji di sekolah. Karenanya apa pun itu pasti Iguro lewati, asalkan kesempatan tersebut senantiasa di genggamannya.

_Wajah Kanroji-san yang tidak pernah kecewa padaku, walaupun aku hanya menjawabmu seadanya lewat kertas adalah apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Perasaan ini sudah kupendam selama setahun. Bahkan meskipun niatku hanyalah meminta maaf karena telah mencintaimu, pada akhirnya aku pasti tetap mencintaimu._

Orang tua Iguro adalah pengusaha kaya raya, tetapi putra semata wayang mereka bisu, dan ibunya tidak bisa hamil lagi. Mereka selalu kecewa berat terhadap Iguro, bagaimanapun dia berusaha untuk belajar. Tak seorang pun ingin menganggap Iguro memang ada terutama orang-orang terdekatnya, kemudian dengan ajaib seseorang yang mula-mula asing macam Kanroji memperlakukan Iguro layaknya manusia.

_Entah kamu keberatan atau tidak, tetapi aku telah mencintaimu, maaf telah mencintaimu, dan maaf karena diriku akan-_

Isi dari surat cintanya berhenti Iguro ingat, kala selembar amplop yang bersumpah akan ia lepas saat tangan Kanroji menerimanya, terjatuh dengan mudah membuat janji tersebut seperti palsu. Di tengah rona senja yang lambat laun pamit Kanroji dan Rengoku berciuman. Mereka tampak remang entah gara-gara cahaya yang menipis, atau disebabkan mata Iguro berkaca-kaca menahan sesak–pastinya apa pun itu semua sudah usai, bukan?

Usai, karena surat ini tidak lagi beralasan semenjak kehilangan alamatnya–nama Kanroji yang Iguro tulis untuk mengawali sekaligus mengakhiri perasaan ini.

Iguro tidak mau selesai dengan cara se-menyedihkan ini, tetapi panggung senja miliknya, ditambah salju yang luruh tidak lagi dapat menjemput musim semi karena sejak awal Iguro hanya memiliki dingin, lalu beku dan menghangat hanya untuk semakin beku.

Sakura terakhir Iguro adalah tahun lalu–sudah tiada semenjak Kanroji menemukan musim serta langit yang lain, meski yang paling melukai Igruo adalah ia gagal mengakui apa pun kepada Kanroji–selamanya menjadi pecundang bersama surat tak terkatakan ini.

"Happy valentine, Rengoku-_senpai_." Sekotak kue diberikan pada Rengoku yang matanya berbinar-binar. Setelah menyatakan cinta yang langsung seratus persen diterima, bukankah Rengoku betul-betul beruntung?

"Kue apa ini namanya?"

"_Lamington_. Iguro-_san_ yang menyarankannya padaku."

Dari kata "_lamington_" Iguro akan membuat kalimat, "Terima kasih telah membuat Kanroji-_san_ satu kali mengingatku untuk hari ini".

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin, Iguro-san. Rengoku-_senpai_ langsung menarik tanganku, dan ... begitulah."

Hubungan mereka tersebar dengan cepat dari mulut ke mulut. Kanroji menunggu Iguro selesai menyalin rumus dari sebuah buku yang lebih rumit, dibanding pelajaran SMA. Merasa sedikit aneh, karena kebiasaan belajar di jam istirahat sempat Iguro tinggalkan lumayan lama.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kemarin?" Tangan Iguro terulur ke arah Kanroji yang kebingungan, namun dengan segera ekspresi riangnya terlukis lagi. Sebuah ucapan selamat untuk hubungan mereka, bukan? Rengoku pasti senang ketika Kanroji ceritakan pulang sekolah nanti.

"Terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya, Iguro-_san_. Tetapi melihatmu kembali pada kebiasaan lamamu, entah kenapa aku merasa janggal." Gelengan diberi sebagai jawaban. Kanroji tidak kunjung beranjak walaupun Iguro mengisyaratkan tidak. Bahu tunawicara itu malah Kanroji tepuk, bahkan ia memasang garis wajah yang sedikit sendu.

"Ada masalah, ya? Kapan-kapan jika Iguro-_san_ mau ceritakan saja padaku."

Punggung itu pergi menuju tempat baru yang tidak dapat Iguro raih pun, lewat tatapannya yang sengaja memandangi rumus-rumus pada buku dibandingkan menyaksikan Kanroji meninggalkan bangku Iguro, ia sendiri meminta maaf karena akan terus mencintai Kanroji tanpa Kanroji ketahui.

* * *

A/N: Di hari yang berbahagia ini aku pun turut berbahagia dengan publish 3 fic sekaligus~ (2 di KnY, satu lagi di inazuma eleven). fanfic ini anggap aja sejenis drabble. lain waktu juga aku bakal bikin sesuatu yang lebih fluff dengan iguro yang bisu~ dan maaf juga buat para garis keras ObaMitsu karena aku bikin kanroji suka rengoku HAHAHA. awalnya aku mau bikin iguro kecelakaan aja, atau kanroji yang sebenernya suka sama iguro, tapi kalo kek gitu rasanya bosenin deh~ yaudah aku bikin aja kek gini.

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ buat yang mau gabung grup fanfiction addict, di sini kita bahas macem2 hal kok, boleh langsung kirim no WA nya lewat PM~


End file.
